Bottom of the Vial
by Slothmonster
Summary: Kowalski and Skipper have always shared a personal history, but when Skipper begins to show more interest in Private, what extent will he end up going to get what he wants?
1. Icy Touch

A/N: I decided on trying for a present tense story, which is something that I really struggle with. So if it drifts in and out I apologize for that.

-SM

* * *

The cold air brushes against my feathers, weather has been slightly more nipping as of late. Even for Antarctica's standards. Which has makes Skipper a little more on edge, something about steep changes in temperature always makes him suspicious. I think he's just a little too paranoid.

"Kowalski! Stop writing, we need to go get rations for the day." he snapped, already leaving the cave.

I always had to remember in the back of my head, days like these altered his attitude as well. I assume Skipper is pressure sensitive, that's what makes him all weird like this, is what I'm guessing. I enjoy his ups and downs, as psychotic as it might sound. It makes him an even better leader.

"Coming!"

_ Pomatomus saltatrix__ – _Or Bluefish, commonly known as the 'Snapper' is one of my favorite kinds of fish in the world. I could _live_ off it if I was given the chance. In these waters, they are quite uncommon though. Food is food, as one would say.

I caught up with Skipper as fast as I could, meeting him at the ice's edge. His concentration seeming to fixate on the dark waters below. Something compelled me to do the same, seeing nothing but our reflections. Maybe I wasn't looking as hard as him because before I knew it Skipper was already deep in the water, searching for our food for the day. I always have such trouble keeping up with Skipper's compulsive behavior, never does he give me a forewarning of what he'll do. He just...does and expects me to know what he'll do. I guess I haven't been paying much attention to him these last seven months of knowing him.

"You gunna help me or not, Kowalski?" his firm voice asked, already having brought up about seven our eight fish while I was in my train of thought. I need to stop doing this.

"Uh..yeah, sorry. Was thinking." I mutter apologetically.

Skipper gave me an unsatisfied look, which made me hesitate to say anything further.

"Gotta work on that. Your a good ally, Kowalski, I don't want to lose you to your thoughts." He laughs with a hint of seriousness that I could pick up quite easily.

"Agreed, Skipper. Sorry." I reply quickly before jumping into the water.

"You know I enjoy it here, Kowalski. I'm glad that I found you when I was exiled here." Skipper comments, his mouth full of fish. I wasn't sure what came over me but I felt a smile spread over my beak. My flippers began to tingle as I held on to my piece of fish.

"Well, I'm...happy too, Skipper."

I mumble stupidly, unsure of how to reply to that.

"I normally don't say this, but I think I can trust you. Something tells me that you will be the greatest team member I will ever find." Skipper says, finishing off his last fish of the night. Time really does fly when your with a good friend.

To be honest, Skipper _is_ my only friend. When my colony migrated, my instincts told me to come back later than everyone else. I guess. I think Skipper noticed my sudden change in expression, his eyes are dead set on me.

"Wh-what?" I question, nibbling on the last bit of fish.

He gets up and walks over to the opening of the cave, forcing our make-shift snow door shut.

"Nothin', Kowalski. You must be thinking again...right?"

Skipper seems to have a knack for picking in my head and he hasn't even known me that long. Am I that predictable?

"Something like that." I trail off, not wanting to give him satisfaction. He grins and comes over, taking my fish and dropping it off in our pile of fish carcases.

Skipper fixes up a few snow cushions for our heads and sets them next to one another, "I think I its time we hit the sack." he says, laying down on one of the little lumps.

I didn't feel all that tired, but rather I comply than make a scene over something so insignificant. I nodded and got up from where I was sitting, waddled over to Skipper and laid in front of him. Doing my best to get comfy.

"G'night Kowalski." he whispers, the warm breath expelling from him sending shivers up my spine as it hit my neck.

I fumble around with my words before I can manage to get out what I want to say, "Night S-skipper, sleep well."

"You too." Skipper replies quickly.

I gasp loudly and sit up from the stone floor beneath me, a cold sweat trickling down my feathers. Nightmare. These dreams have been recurring for a good week now. They all end up with me being alone, getting hurt or close to death. Before my maker can finish me off, this is how I end up. Sitting here feeling like I pissed myself and breathing like I've held my breath for an hour. After my erratic fit of breaths I turned to look at Skipper, undisturbed by my upsets. He seemed to be smiling in his sleep, a smile that I haven't seen before. Must be having a better night of sleep than I, that's for sure.

Feeling restless I get up and begin waddling over to the entrance of the cave, a low howl of the wind coming from the cracks that Skipper or I have never bothered to fill. The sound always calms me down, never sure why...but whenever I'm having a bad dream or night its comforting sound can always make me feel better.

The reason this has been happening all week has perplexed me, nothing different has been happening. Skipper and I go out for our daily practice routines, get food, and meet up with locals every now and then as scarce as they are. All the same.

My flippers stopped shaking, along with my feet. Which was a good indication I can sleep again. I took my place right next to Skipper again, wriggling about until I felt comfortable. I let out a heavy sigh, trying to release all my bad thoughts. Closing my eyes I felt something wrap around my stomach, Skipper's flipper. Instantly I froze in place, unsure if he was awake.

"S-sorry Skipper...bad dream." I sputter out in another fit of nervousness.

No response. My eyes wander over to see if he was up, Skipper was still passed out. If you didn't know it you may have thought he was dead. I relaxed, shyly scooting back into his front, as I assumed I wanted him to.

Sleeping in his arms that night, felt better than anything I've ever felt..


	2. High Expectations

AN: So Cornflak and I decided that I would do this story on my own. He's got a few other things to deal with in his life. I told him that I'd keep the story going, because I really like the idea of it and thought you guys would all enjoy it. So, here is chapter two. Hopefully it clears up the confusion of chapter 1 some people were having.

Read, Review and Enjoy~

-SM

* * *

"On your feet men!" I hear, both vision and sigh still somewhat blurred.

"Kowalski up an at'em!" Skipper shouts again. I groan and jump from my cubby hole, staggering to keep balance next to Rico. Ahh Rico, weapons expert, medic, and the 'brute force' of the team.

Recently him and I have taken a closer friendship I think...Skipper seems to team us up together a lot. Which I don't mind, really, its good to know all members of the team a little better. Especially such an enigmatic character like Rico.

"Today we're going to be doing two on two combat. Rico, your teamed with Kowalski-"

The larger penguin smiles at me with that manic smile he always seems to have, I smile back a bit. Me being with Rico that obviously makes Skipper teamed with Private.

As of lately the two have seemed a bit chummier than usual...I can understand being close to a team member, but something about the way they act around each other...befuddles me.

"K'wholski?" Rico nudges me with his flipper, springing me back.

"The rules are simple, the arena is all about us, except in HQ. We have a good two hours before Alice opens up the zoo. We'll both go to separate parts of the zoo, the signal to start will be the clock when it hits 0700 hours. Everyone got it?"

"Got it Skippah." Private chimes.

Rico grunts with enthusiasm, "Uh-huh!"

"Affirmative." I reply, last.

Skipper smiles over us and presses his flippers to his hips, "Excellent," he says, "the only stipulation is no lethal force, Rico." he directs to our manic friend, who in turn gives out a whine of disapproval.

"Lets get rollin' we don't have a lot of time to be dawdling." Skipper says, already climbing out of fishbowl exit.

The rest of us followed after and went separate ways, Private following Skipper and I, Rico.

Our walks seem to always be quiet, Rico didn't often say much to me unless it was urgent enough. From the way we were walking I supposed we were taking hiding over at Phil and Mason's habitat.

Skipper and Private veered off over towards the lemurs' habitat. Skipper and I haven't been the same as of late. The two years and seven months that I knew him before everything, before we were kidnapped and brought to this zoo, before our encounter with blowhole, _before we were all a team,_ was the Skipper I knew. This one's idea of being just friends was warped..he seemed to be avoiding me.

"Rico?" the bigger one grunts as we continue our walk, "is it me or has Skipper been a bit more, distant with us?"

I can see that gears are turning in his head, finally, he nods. So I'm not the only one who sees this. I sigh in a bit of relief that I'm not just being paranoid.

"He's been paying a large amount of time with Private, I've noticed.." I think out loud, Rico nodding his head in agreement.

At this point I leave it for another time to talk, right now, Rico and I need to focus on winning.

The chimes of 0700 hours went off, which meant it was time to put both Skipper and Private to shame! Usually I'm not so enthusiastic about practice like this, but something had given be a boost of energy for the day.

Rico and I jumped from the railing and dove off into a bush, where I began look out.

There was a part of the time where was nothing but silence. All I could hear was Rico's unsettling breaths, making me shiver.

"Where could they be..." I mutter to myself, waiting intensely for both Skipper and private to pop up somewhere.

"Behind you!" a familiar voice shouts, both startling me and forcing me to quickly stumble out an order to Rico.

"Beachball!"

Rico quickly hurls up a big beach ball which with enough force, as I had hoped it would have, forces Skipper's mass away from the two of us. I all of a sudden feel myself hit the ground, followed by a cheer.

"I got 'em Skippah! I got K'walski down!" Private paraded.

I quickly get back up and jump back, Rico following after me.

"Hook shot at exactly 45 degrees followed by a – oofh!"

A force had landed right on my stomach, leaving me aching slightly in pain. Once I was able to look up, I was greeted by a face that seemed to be wearing a goofy smile...damn it.

"We got 'em Skippah!" Private cheered, still sitting right on top of me.

Our leader smirked and got off Rico, Private following off the top of me as well.

I sat up and looked to Rico, who seemed to be less than pleased.

"C'mon boys stop being so grumpy, you just gotta practice more! You especially, Kowalski. Your tactics take more time than you could ever pull off those actions!"

I sigh and rise to my feet, brushing off my stomach instinctively.

Skipper waddles over and pats both Rico and I on the back, "Think this is the quickest that we've caught you guys. Try some a new tactic, one that doesn't take too long, next time."

I knew Skipper meant that with good intentions, but the way he worded it...did the opposite. I gave a fake smile to Skipper, to let him know that I was agreeing with him.

He smiles back before letting his flipper off my back, taking his side next to Private.

"Well," Skipper starts, "I s'pose that both Private and I get snow cones!"

Private jumps about and claps his flippers together, "yay snowcones!"

"Kowalski, Rico, I expect you two to clean up HQ by the time we get back. You did well team maybe you'll be the ones getting snowcones next time." he smirks at us before turning to leave with Private.

Ngh...once again, his words sting me more than I should let them. Rico gives me a look of disappointment before turns the other way, heading back to HQ.

I slop the mop down one final time before I drop it back into the bucket and shove it off into the storage room. Its been a good hour or so now and Skipper and Private have yet to return...where the hell were they? Rico was sitting on the clean floor, seeming to be off in space. I pay little attention to it, starting to pick up a few last things...until..

"Kwohlski..."

I turn to look at Rico, seeing a frown on his beak, "What's wrong?"

He doesn't say anything.

"Rico?" I call again.

The heftier penguin sighs at me, "Skipper..."

At that moment I already know what he's thinking and I'm thinking the same thing.

I want _my _Skipper back_..._


End file.
